


Get On Your Knees

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants Erwin's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nicki Minaj song.

Erwin was always the one to initiate when they were intimate. Levi didn’t really mind this but it was also always on Erwin’s terms.

After the long strenuous day Levi had he had stress to relieve and he went in search of Erwin. The commander was in his office as usual when they had no expedition and, fortunately, he was alone. Levi knocked mostly as a show of courtesy but he entered without waiting for permission.

"What can I do for you, Levi?"

Perfect question Levi thought walking behind the desk to Erwin, who still had his pen in hand and writing something boring but important, no doubt. Levi stood watching and waiting for his attention but Erwin never strayed from his work.

"Erwin," Levi tried.

"What?" Erwin continued writing.

Levi wasn’t a patient man when he wanted something. “Can you stop working for a little while?” It was more a command than a question but Levi didn’t care.

Erwin stopped writing placing the pen aside.

"Did you need something, Levi?"

Levi could hear the slight annoyance in his voice but he finally had his attention and he wasn’t going to stop now.

"Yeah. You."

Levi leaned in taking the commander’s lips pushing in his tongue happy to find Erwin return the gesture. Levi ran his hands over Erwin’s clothed chest but as he began to undo the top button Erwin pulled away.

"We can’t right now, I’m working."

Levi straightened up eyeing him in disbelief and shock. Erwin took up his pen again and resumed writing.

"Are you serious?" Levi found himself saying aloud. Erwin only nodded still studying the paper. "You attack me whenever you want no matter what I’m doing and you can’t take a few minutes to indulge me?"

"Levi, can we talk about this later?" Erwin asked without turning from his documents.

Levi turned and walked away.

"Come to my room tonight," he heard Erwin say as he grabbed the door.

"I don’t think so. I’m sure you’ll be busy," Levi retorted letting the door close just as he finished his sentence.

Levi went out into the training fields pacing with agitated stomps. There weren’t many occasions where Levi didn’t agree with Erwin both in professional and personal affairs but now he was angry. It wasn’t necessarily that he was rejected, that had stung a bit, but that Erwin was just inconsiderate. Who does he think he is? Go to his room tonight. Levi rolled his eyes, his anger rising again.

Levi had tension and anger to relieve and a training session was the only way to release that. Levi may be small but he was mighty and despite his age lack of stamina wasn’t a factor. A lengthy sweat inducing session was what he needed.

It was late when he finally went into his own room now needing a shower. He stood under the waterfall of hot water allowing it to stream down his body calming his muscles. When the shower lost its refreshing power Levi finally stepped out grabbing the nearest towel giving a quick dry over his hair and body as he exited the bathroom only to find Erwin leaning on the door, arms crossed and raising his gaze to Levi.

"I waited for you to come to my room."

Levi tossed the towel, “I told you not to expect me.”

He refused to look at Erwin but he knew the other was watching him. Levi ran a hand through his wet hair purposely leaving his naked body exposed. Suffer.

"I said we could talk later when I wasn’t busy," Erwin tried to explain himself.

"It’s always on your time. Well, now I’m busy."

Erwin let out a heavy, undoubtedly annoyed, sigh. “Let’s just talk,” Erwin lowered his arms lifting himself off the door. “Or we could do what you wanted earlier,” a smug smile crossing his face.

"I don’t want to," Levi returned nonchalantly. "And I’m sure you have work to do." Levi added with fake sincerity.

"That’s not fair," Erwin was obviously disquieted.

Levi’s anger returned, “Fair? It’s always you who chooses when and where we're together. And only when it suits you.”

"Levi," Erwin began as he took a step closer.

Levi stopped him, however, “You can leave.”

"I’m sorry, really," Erwin began again. "Let me show how sorry I am. I did want you earlier, badly. But my mind was so focused on work and I wanted to be with you with undivided attention. I’ll do anything."

Erwin looked and sounded genuine but Levi wasn’t going to make it that easy.

"Beg me."

Erwin raised an eyebrow in visible disbelief. “What?”

Levi refused to falter, “Beg me. Or does Commander Erwin Smith refuse to stoop so low?” Levi taunted knowing he was playing with fire.

Erwin’s eyes shifted and Levi let out a sound showing reproof but before Levi could say another word Erwin dropped to his knees. Levi stared in disbelief watching as Erwin crawled on all fours, his expression concentrated and eyes never leaving Levi.

He stopped at Levi’s feet still gazing at him in seriousness, “Please, Levi, let me suck you.”

Levi was shocked at the sight before him and only nodded his head. Erwin rose to sit on his knees taking Levi into his mouth. Just seeing Erwin on all fours crawling had him aroused and the things he was doing with his mouth was pushing him over the edge. Erwin’s tongue swirled and licked as he took Levi all in sucking hard and fondling his testicles. Levi’s breathing was short and quick and so was the duration until his climax. Erwin took hold of his hips trying to keep him steady as his hips bucked when he finally came. Erwin released him standing to support Levi as he tried to calm down from his high.

"I’m sorry," he said when Levi’s breathing had calmed, still holding him.

"You’re going to have to show me how much more you’re really sorry."

Erwin chuckled. “I would do anything for you.”


End file.
